Catch Me as I Fall
by Myrtle Turtle 1
Summary: He's back; the person who shattered Lucy's heart is back. How will she learn to trust him when she can't trust herself to not fall even more in love with him? What kind of example would that be to her sister and new step-sister? "Just be there to catch me then Jasper." "Always." * Sequel to Falling.*
1. Chapter 1: Of Course Their Real

A new start was what everybody needed. Whether it be a new love-or two, a new family and home, or a new life completely. Whatever may come my way, well bring it on. I'm ready to face each challenge thrown at me, ready to hear the toll of the bells, and experience something I never thought I would. I may have no control or idea what will happen, but I'm ready with my head held high.

"Well, sweetie what do you think?" My mother, Louise, asked breaking my thoughts as we stood in a medium bedroom, bare of everything except its white walls and brown carpet.

"It's great mom, really." I nodded walking towards the giant window on the wall overlooking the driveway.

My mother said a goodbye to me and I turned on my toes around the room. It was strange to be in a room so different from the one I have been calling my own my whole life. With my mother and Todd's wedding came a lot of change, he and Grace moved into our house, my room was emptied and became Grace's, and they cleared out the room upstairs-that was all the upstairs was- and gave it to me. It wasn't that bad, it seemed bigger than my old one, which could be because it was empty, and had a bigger window and a small bathroom. Only problem I had was that I couldn't sneak out as slyly seeing as I was on the second story, at least Grace likes me and would _maybe _let me use my-_her _window to sneak out.

I was warming up to the idea of having a new sister; it was Todd I had a problem with. Maybe that came from the fact that my mother hid him from me or that because I felt like my father should be here instead. Who knew, _well _I guess I knew. Sort of. Sighing, I bent down and picked up one of the cans of pale blue paint, if this was going to be my new room then I might as well paint it.

Soon the room began to be filled with the smell of wet paint and two walls were painted light cerulean color. In the corner of one of the walls was a tiny white rabbit silhouette and in the other was a top hat. Smiling to myself, I walked out of the room and went downstairs.

"Oh, Lucy do you have to wear those paint covered clothes all over the house?" My mother exasperatedly asked once she saw me, referring to the blue paint splattered gray leggings and dirty tank top, throwing her hands up in the air.

"Sorry mom," I said laughing behind my hand.

My mother shot me an amused glance as she laid a white plate on the counter of our kitchen. "Anyway dear, this came in the mail for you." She said knowingly, nodding her head to the table behind her.

"Oh my god," I breathed before rushing past my mother and sifting through envelops and the magazine.

Finally I found the one envelope written to me.

"Dear Lucy… Pleased to inform you… Hamilton College…" I mumbled to myself before shrilly squealing in excitement, not able to keep it in anymore.

"What?!" My mm gasped in shock, "What happened?"

"I got accepted! I'm going to college mom!" I yelled happily while jumping up and down.

"That's great Lucy-" My mom began saying before Todd rushed into the kitchen, still in his work suit.

"Oh sweetheart you'll never believe it, I got a promotion at work today." Todd told my mother happily before scooping her up and kissing her, my acceptance long forgotten.

"That's okay, please continue as if I'm not here and didn't just receive the greatest news ever." I muttered sarcastically before trudging out of the kitchen, trying to ignore the sound of them continuing their juvenile kissing. We get it you just got married a month or more ago; you don't have to act like that's how long you've been dating in high school.

Of course I was jealous, I worked hard on my studies and had just received life changing news and my mother was going to even _praise _me, but n_oooo_ Todd just had to waltz in and steal it from me. I huffed before walking into Grace's room, how made an odd squeak sound as I interrupted her tea party with Maya and grabbed my cell phone, which had been left in here while I was moving my clothes upstairs. I sat down in a way to small plastic chair and dialed Scott's home number.

"Hey Lucy," Scott greeted me.

"I did it Scott!" I yelled into the phone excitedly, ignoring the startled squeal from Maya.

"You're not a virgin!?" Scott asked loudly.

I pulled the phone away from my face and gave it an incredulous look, as if Scott was really there. "No! I got accepted into Hamilton College!"

"Wow really?" Scott asked, "That's great Lucy!"

"What College are you going to apply in your senior year?" I asked Scott, who was in his sophomore year.

"Hmmm," Scott hummed thoughtfully. "I don't know yet."

"Well at least you have two more years to decide." I snorted at his reply. I stood up from the plastic chair and walked back into my new room, the paint smell still lingering.

A smile danced across my lips as I listened to Scott ramble about his P.E teacher smelling like limes and let my eyes wander around the room before stopping on my white rabbit. _I'm late, I'm late for a very important date, _I sang it quietly in my head, the smile growing bigger. I turned around, after making a slight humming sound, to close the door and as I turned around I gasped in fright.

"Um, Scott… I'm going to have to call you later." I mumbled into the phone absently.

"What? Why? Are you okay, is It your mom again?" Scott asked me rapidly with concern on every word.

"I'm fine, I just have to go"

"Okay, bye Lucy. Call me later!" He said unsurely.

"I will, promise." I insisted.

The phone closed with a plastic clap and I looked up into the dark gold eyes of Jasper, who was patiently leaning against my window, which was open to air out the room. I cleared my throat awkwardly before leaning against a bare wall.

"What are you doing here?" I inquired, wringing my hands together.

"Something is going to be happening with my family and Victoria tomorrow." Jasper drawled out, sitting up straighter and taking a step towards me. "Edward took Bella to Florida, now my family and I need to keep you safe."

"Where are we going?" I said getting straight to the point, after deciding it was better not to ask what was happening.

Jasper sighed and moved his head towards the window, it looked as if he was having a silent argument-but I knew better, he was talking to another member of his family most likely. "The wolves."

"What?" I snorted amused.

"I'll explain more on the way there; now go tell your family you're staying at a friend's house." Jasper told me, before adding, "Please."

"Okay," I spoke softly with a sigh.

"Mom, I'm going over to Scott's house!" I yelled with my head leaning out of the door way, the reply I got was a distracted 'okay.'

"Let's go then?" I stated more than asked, walking towards Jasper.

He didn't reply, picking me up in his arms and then jumping silently out of the window. I let out a shaky breathe of air as we reached the ground, the once familiar feeling, felt as horrible as it did all those months ago. I nodded my head to Jasper and then he began to run.

"So how have you been?" Jasper asked, as if we were having a casual conversation and not running at an unnatural speed through the streets of Forks in what was almost the middle of the night.

"Oh, you know, good." I whispered, with my head buried in his neck. "I got accepted to Hamilton."

"Wow, New York." He stated more to himself as he continued running.

"Yep." I simply whispered.

"Look Lucy-" he began to say before abruptly stopping.

"We're here," He said tensely.

He gently placed me on the ground and I leaned against him, tying to shake the dizzying feeling. I muttered a thank you before standing up on my own.

"So, will you explain to me why we're here?" I asked impatiently, standing in front of him.

"He won't, but I will!" Alice chirped as she jumped down from one of the surrounding trees.

"Alice," I stated, nodding towards her. She gave me a sad smile before walking closer to us.

"Hello Lucy," Alice told me with a small smile. "Well you know of the existence of vampires, well we aren't exactly the only things out there."

"So when he said wolves, he meant…" I drifted off, feeling my eyes widen.

"Yep, were sending you here because hopefully your scent will be fully masked by the time Victoria shows up." Alice confirmed gently.

"Wow." I finally said after a beat of silence.

Alice opened her mouth to reply, but then closed it and wrinkled her nose. "They're here."

"I'll go tell the other's that you got over the border safely." Alice told us and then walked towards me and pulled me into an awkward hug.

"Well, goodbye." I affirmed ineptly, looking over to see two wolves, the sizes of a car, near us. It took everything in me not to gasp, optioning to bite the inside of my cheek.

"Goodnight Lucy." Jasper told me finally, watching as I crossed the invisible border and walked over to the smaller of the two wolves, a grey one.

I smiled nimbly, turning around to wave at Jasper slight, who returned one with an amused expression.

"Let's go then?" I asked the grey wolf, who then turned its head to its side. "I'm taking that as a yes."


	2. Chapter 2: Tell my Heart That

Out of every experience I had ever faced in the supernatural world, riding a _werewolf _topped the list; right before being in love with a vampire. It was different from running with a vampire, and put a whole new look on 'running with the wolves.' They ran at what seemed the same speed as any vampire, maybe a tad bit slower, but nonetheless combined with their appearance and speed it was more frightening than being with vampires.

The forest continued to blur around me, all the shades of green and brown becoming on muddy smear. I closed my eyes tightly and grasped onto the grey fur of the wolf I was on. With my eyes shut tightly, I could feel the wolf abruptly stop and opened my eyes to see that we were out of the forest, and I think we were in a backyard. I slid of the wolf and watched confused as it, and the darker grey with spots wolf, ran back into the forest. I could hear the clank of the door being open but didn't turn around, still perplexed.

"Lucy? What are _you _doing here?"

"Scott?!" I gasped in question, whirling around to see my friend standing a few feet away from me with an unreadable expression. "What are you doing here?"

"_You're _the Cullen girl?" Scott asked astonished, ignoring my question. I gave an apprehensive nod and watched as he sighed and ran a hand through his short ginger hair.

"Why are you here Scott? Why did you call me 'the Cullen girl'?" I asked rapidly with the crease between my eyebrows deepening.

"Come inside Lucy, they'll explain better than I can." Scott finally said after a pregnant pause. I nodded and followed him into the house he had just exited.

"Lucy, this is Sam, Emily, Leah, and Jacob." Scott said to me as he pointed to each person.

I gave a small smile as the one who Scott introduced as Emily turned around from her spot near the sink and smiled at me. She was beautiful with brown eyes and brown hair, the only flaw I saw was a scar that marred the right side of her face. Another female, Leah, that has short dark hair and brown eyes also glared at me and didn't move from her seat, along with Jacob. Sam, who had short black hair and dark brown eyes, just nodded at me from where he stood next to Emily.

"Hi," I finally said after the silence became too unbearable.

"It's nice to meet you Lucy; Scott has told us so much about you." Emily said sweetly, returning to washing whatever was in the sink.

"Yeah, everything except that she's dating a leech." Leah stated coldly, her harsh glare increasing and I stumbled back at it.

"Well, I didn't know." Scott muttered defensively.

"Why am I here?" I asked Scott tiredly.

"You're here be-" Scott began to say before the back door opened with a clank and two shirtless boys walked in, well calling them boys would be a stretch- they looked a few years older than me, all the boys did.

"Seth!" Scott called out happily before moving from his place besides me and went to stand near one of the guys who came through the door, the shorter of the two.

I raised one eye brow in question and Scott smiled sheepishly. I looked over to Sam and looked at him expectantly.

"All we know is that we need to protect you until Sunday." Sam told me gruffly, nuzzling his head into Emily's hair.

"Yeah, because the Cullen's can't protect her properly." The man who came is with Seth grumbled under his breath.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked him coolly, glaring up at his towering form. My glare faltered as his brown eyes glared back at me ruthlessly.

"What it means is that your Cullen's don't know how to take care of the people they endanger, like Bella." The man spit out callously. I shrunk back but still held my glare.

"Jacob!" Sam barked out in command. The man, Jacob, looked over at Sam and at one look Jacob left the room with one last fleeting glare sent my way.

"Sorry 'bout that Lu, he's just mad…" Scott trailed off apologetically.

"Mad about Bella?" I offered.

"She and Jacob have a rocky past." Emily announced, putting an end to the conversation. "Sam, why don't you explain why Lucy is here."

Sam nodded his head in agreement. "You're going to be staying here until the Cullen's get you anytime on Saturday night or Sunday."

"Okay." I said feebly, shuffling closer to Scott.

"Hi I'm Seth." Seth introduced himself moving from Scott's side to wave in greetings. I couldn't help but smile along with his contagious smile.

"Lucy," I nodded to him, my small smile growing to a grin.

"So, Scott why are you here?" I asked, trying to be causal, bumping my shoulder into his arm.

"Well Lu, Seth is my boyfriend." Scott stated proudly, as he beamed.

"Well were you not going to tell me?" I jokingly glared up at him, a smile growing on my face.

"Oh hush, you never told me about your hot vampire." Scott shot back, to which I rolled my eyes at.

"Trust me, he's not my vampire." I mumbled with my own roll of the eye, walking over to the table that Emily was setting and started helping her lay out the silverware.

I didn't turn around as I was laying the plates down, even though I could feel Scotts gaze on me; I just continued helping Emily despite her protests. I felt guilty that they had to babysit me, to put it in lame terms. How could they ward off vampires, nobody could- and then it dawned on me. They _weren't _normal humans; they were some large species of wolves. But, who said they would be able to defend themselves, vampires are ruthless and impossibly strong. I voiced my thought and blushed as Seth began to laugh.

"Lucy, were just as strong as vampires-we were made to destroy them." Seth gasped out between his laugh.

"Destroy them?" I gulped out, dread laced my words.

"Don't worry Lucy, we won't hurt the Cullen's, there's a treaty." Seth informed me, his laugh having died down.

"The Cullen's don't come here and we don't go there." Sam simply stated.

I sat down at the table, upon Emily's call, and intently listened as Seth told me about how the treaty between them and the Cullen coven happened, after he insisted he wanted to tell someone this time. It was slightly frightening to know that there was another '_mythical'_ creature out there that could destroy vampires. Who's to say the treaty would stop all of them from attacking the people who I care deeply about. Okay, I don't _care _about them. Well- I would never want to see something happen to Esme, Carlisle, even Rosalie, Emmett, and I'll, although begrudgingly, admit that I do care about Alice… and even Jasper. There I admitted it, well at least in my head, I care about Jasper… I love Jasper. But, that didn't mean I forgave him. I was far from forgiving him, if I still couldn't forgive Bella, then I defiantly couldn't forgive him.

Now if someone could tell my heart that, then I would be fine.

**AN: Hello lovelies!** **I am so, so, so, so sorry that this chapter is so short. It's more of filler for the big Victoria drama I have planned! Also, if anyone could have told me how addicting photoshoping my character portrayals and making photos of Jackson Rathbone and Alexis Bledel together is then… Also, if you haven't noticed I FINALLY MADE COVERS FOR MY LUCY MAVES SERIES! EEEEP! What sucks though is that my 'Falling' cover was shrunken and Jasper was cut out of it. :'( boo hoo hoo. **

**Another thing *time to rant* a comment on 'Falling' kind of got to me, not that it was a bad comment! But, the person said I was writing an anti-Bella story… Well I'm not. I'm sorry you guys if it comes off that way, but I'm not. I think Lucy has the right to be mad at Bella, just because Lucy is not kiss up to Bella and begging at her feet does not mean I'm writing a story that only centers on my hate for Bella. I have no hate for Bella, only a few of the things she did and Kristen Stewart's 'um' 'uh' *blink ten times in a row.* But I know she only did that to emphasize the fact that she is a human and they are vampires, which is pretty cool that she did that. *Lets out huge breath of air* okay rant done. **

**Also I'm going to be making a poll that is pretty crucial to the outcome of the story, if you don't have an account and still want to give your opinion just shoot me a review on this chapter with your opinion, I read 'em all and take your opinion as a vote! :) Poll question: How do you feel about character death and Lucy having a child.**

** RebornRose1992: I will keep going till the end of the world! ^_^**

**Dalonega Noquisi: It was really awkward wasn't it, lol. I can't wait to write the Cullen/Hales trying to get Lucy's forgiveness, I'm thinking of even including Rosalie in that. :)**

**Leopardsky: Me too! :D **

**Thank you a billion times to my lovely reader (I'm talking to you, you awesome person reading this) and the people who have decided to favorite, review, and follow my story. You guys are my biggest support! Even if you don't do any of that, just seeing that you read it is enough for me. :)**

**Happy Reading! :) **


	3. IMPORTANT

Hello lovelies. I'm sorry this isnt an update, but something very important. I have to tell you something. I'm deciding to go back and completely revise my story Falling and then the few chapters I have here. Actually, that's what I'm doing now, I already have two chapters done in less than an hour. I will work every day until the editing is complete. You may be wondering 'hey what is she doing to the story', will dear reader, I am doing some major editing. One major change, which I don't know how you'll react to is: I'm changing the first person POV to a third person of sorts. I will be giving more, waaaaaay more, detail into Lucy's feelings, movements, appearance, and more detail for, well, everything. Lucy won't be such a bland, to me, character that isn't focused on. I'm sorry for disappointing you, with Falling and this note, or even the editing. I promise the story, and each chapter, will be following the plot they have. The outcome wont change at all. I now have to go, time to jump back into the other window open and write some more. I promise the revision wont take long. If you want, I will post each chapter , after its finished, onto the place the original chapter was. Or, I can just post them all once all are done. :) Thank you so much for staying with me during this, if you chose to.

To stay with my traditional ending. Happy Reading! :)

*tears up a little.*

This isn't a goodbye, or something like that. Think of it as a vacation or something. I promise I won't be saying this then never update for like five years. Nope, no sir that is not what I'm doing. It'll probably be finished in a few weeks, or a month.


End file.
